


Bang Bang

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Language Kink, M/M, Steve Blushes A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sighs before saying, “I like when you speak other languages when I, uh, fuck you.” His face is damn near scarlet when he finishes speaking, and Bucky can’t help but arch up and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Aw, Stevie, do you have a language kink?” he asks, knowing full well he can darken that blush. “Do you want me to say naughty things to you in french?”</p><p>He fully expects it when Steve rolls his eyes, but when he ducks down to suck on Bucky’s earlobe and whisper, ”Tu es juste aussi serré que la première fois qu’on a fait ça,” Bucky outright moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask about the title; i'm in a cher mood.

Bucky tosses his head back and groans, “Joder, sigue así!”

He can feel Steve’s breath hot on his neck, can see his body shaking above him as he rolls his hips  _just_ right and at a relentless pace that has Bucky groaning through pained moans and half-screams. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and pulls him in deeper, moaning at how his dick slips in just the right place.

“Oh, vot zdes Steve!” Bucky groans, lifting his hips and arching against Steve when he shifts his angle slightly.

Steve’s lips are warm against his own as he kisses the air out of his lungs. When he pulls away, Bucky opens his eyes and almost laughs at the pensive expression his friend is wearing.

“What?” he asks, rubbing his heal over the curve of his ass as Steve’s relentless thrusts dissolve into halfhearted rolls.

Steve chews on his lips for a moment before he smiles something shy. “I like that.” His cheeks turn a little pink before he ducks his head, his hips all but still against Bucky.

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you blushing?” Bucky asks, lifting a hand and running the tips of his fingers over the curve of Steve’s cheekbone. Steve only ducks his head further at the touch, though his cheeks are lifted in a grin. “You  _are_! What is it that you like?”

Steve shifts a little, his hips sinking in a little deeper, and both men moan at the sensation. When they finally settle, Bucky slides his hands up to Steve’s shoulders and digs his fingers into the muscle.

“Steve, tell me.” Bucky wants to do it again.

He watches as Steve brushes his hair from his sweaty forehead and dives down to bury his face in Bucky’s neck. His lips move against the skin as he mumbles, but Bucky has none of that. He slides his hands up Steve’s neck and tugs at his hair until he looks up.

“C’mon, none of that mumbling bullshit,” Bucky says, smiling at the way Steve’s lower lip juts out. “What is it?”

Steve sighs before saying, “I like when you speak other languages when I, uh, fuck you.” His face is damn near scarlet when he finishes speaking, and Bucky can’t help but arch up and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Aw, Stevie, do you have a language kink?” he asks, knowing full well he can darken that blush. “Do you want me to say naughty things to you in french?”

He fully expects it when Steve rolls his eyes, but when he ducks down to suck on Bucky’s earlobe and whisper, ”Tu es juste aussi serré que la première fois qu’on a fait ça,” Bucky outright moans.

He pushes back against Steve until he shifts his hips and slowly pulls out of him before slamming back in, setting an unforgiving pace as Bucky breathes out praises in every language he knows, knowing it only spurs Steve on.

“Ah, Steve, îmi place al naibii de penisul tau.”

“Kurwa, zrób to jeszcze raz.”

“Komm schon, Steve,  _schneller_.”

“Trakhni menya sil'neye.”

He holds tight as Steve pushes into him faster and faster, his hand pumping over his cock in time with Steve’s hips pistoning into his ass. Before he knows it, he’s clenching up and spilling hot and fast over his chest, moaning Steve’s name like a prayer before collapsing backwards and watching Steve finish above him.

It takes another three thrusts before he’s filled up.

Steve falls beside him, heaving out breath after breath and Bucky tries not to dwell too hard on the days where sex meant grabbing Steve and smacking his back to get the air circulating after he came.

When they catch their breaths, Bucky rolls onto his side and fixates Steve with the best shit eating grin he can muster.

“So?” he asks, raising a brow.

Steve’s lips curl into a grin and he interweaves their fingers. “So?” he echoes.

“You like it when I talk dirty to you, do you?” Bucky asks, uncaring that he’s being an asshole. Steve rolls his eyes and pushes forward to kiss his lips before he rolls onto his back. Bucky smiles when he pulls away, searching for Steve’s warm fingers with his own. When he grabs them, Steve squeezes his hand.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. “I kinda love it.”


End file.
